1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a display unit for displaying information.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus may be operated by a user's instructions entered through operation switches and a display panel provided on an external covering. The operation switches may be exposed through openings formed in the covering. When the user touches the switches and the display panel, static electricity may be generated by the touch and flow into an electric substrate, which is arranged on a backside of the covering. Thus, the electric substrate may be exposed to the static electricity and undesirably damaged. In order to avoid the damage, an insulating sheet to cover a large part of the electric substrate may be interposed in a position between the covering and the electric substrate.
The insulating sheet may be formed to have incised openings, in positions corresponding to the openings in the covering for exposing the switches, and insulating walls to at least partially surround edges of the incised openings. The flow of the static electricity may be blocked by the insulating walls.